


A Charmed Life

by SillyGirlWithASwordandShield



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyGirlWithASwordandShield/pseuds/SillyGirlWithASwordandShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Cousland falls in love with a knight in her father's employ. What will her parents think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> I never write anything in the order it actually happens but if I don't get this up now I probably never will. It's just a snip of fluff...

"Come with me," I begged him. "We need to find my father and get out of here!" I wiped tears from my eyes before they could spill down my face. It all seemed like a very bad dream. My family home was under attack by a man my father called 'friend.' I was about to flee for my life and Gil was staying behind to secure my remaining family's safe passage. It couldn't be real and yet, it was.

"No Love," he replied "I can not." He strained to help the other men hold the main gate closed as an entire army fought to get in from the other side. "You need to go with your mother, find your father, and escape."

"I will not leave you," I argued. "I love you. I need you with me!" I pleaded. I heard my mother gasp when I told him I loved him, but I didn't care. This was not the time for niceties and being a proper lady. "I can find something to barricade the door." I knew I was being unreasonable. Fighting for and protecting my family our castle and our lands was his sworn duty and I was asking him to abandon it. "With all the improvements my father is having done, there must be enough stone somewhere."

"Please Jade. Stop. There is no time," he said. Whether from emotion or strain, his voice was beginning to shake. "I will most likely die tonight but I will die happy knowing that you got out. "Please, if you love me go," he pressed. Looking at me, his expression was a mixture of love and worry.

"NO!" I screamed. Tears were now streaming down my face. Mother pulled at my arm to get me to go. Yanking my arm from her grasp I lunged at Gil, taking his face in my hands I pulled it to mine and I kissed him long and hard. I heard mother gasp again. If this was to be our last kiss I wanted to remember everything about it. I breathed his scent. He still smelled of hay from our earlier meeting in the stables, and sweat with just the slightest note of the sandalwood bath bar I had given him. A particularly hard slam against the door sent him crashing into me and I stumbled back, breaking our kiss.

"Please your Ladyship," he said, now looking at mother. "I fear she will never leave of her own volition. I love her too much to risk her dying here when this gate comes down."

"If you truly love Ser Gilmore, you will not make his sacrifice meaningless," Mother said looking at me with sad eyes. "My heart breaks for you Daughter but we must leave," she urged, dragging me away from the gate and into the corridor.


End file.
